<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Puppies by EmperorsVornskr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711156">Making Puppies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/EmperorsVornskr'>EmperorsVornskr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apex Smut [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arkanan Hux, Breeding, Front Hole Sex, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Hound Armitage Hux, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-human Armitage Hux, Penetrative Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, This isn't ABO sorry, Trans Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/EmperorsVornskr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supreme Leader Kylo wants to give his Enforcer, his Grand Marshal, his beloved Hound a family, so they get to work on starting one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apex Smut [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Puppies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452203">Apex Predators</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/EmperorsVornskr">EmperorsVornskr</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If the tags weren't enough warning: This involves non/near-Human Hux knotting trans Kylo to have kids and start a family. If that's a trigger or makes you uncomfortable, don't read it. Please don't read it anyway then tell me it bothered you, I'm getting tired of deleting comments of this nature.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day, and all Kylo wanted to do was have dinner, take a bath, then sprawl in Hux’s bed- maybe get fucked, eaten out, cuddled… it depended on Hux’s mood. </p><p>Kylo’s Hound tended to be capricious when it came to what he wanted to do with his mate. </p><p>As it turned out, that evening, Hux wanted to breed him- truly, this time. </p><p>Kylo was barely into the door when he was seized, arms wrapping around his chest, lips pressing against his neck. Hux’s scalding hot breath ghosted over his throat as he nipped at Kylo’s neck, churring loudly. </p><p>“Mate,” he rumbled, grinding his hips against Kylo’s ass, his erection prodding against him insistently. </p><p>“Someone’s horny,” Kylo remarked, pressing back against Hux. “Have you gone into Fervour already, then?”</p><p>He didn’t need to ask- he kept track of Hux’s cycle, and Hux’s scent was enough to let him know when he was. As it was, Hux’s scent was stronger, his natural musk thicker, headier, and intrusive- it curled into his nose, invaded his sinuses and stirred his own arousal without Hux having to touch him. Damned good pheromones. </p><p>“I’m sliding into it as we speak, but you can tell, I know that,” Hux growled, his voice throaty and thick with need. “Did you… did you think about what we talked about?”</p><p>He had. He really, truly had, and he’d reached a decision. </p><p>“I did,” Kylo said quietly, turning around in Hux’s arms and giving him a coy smile, an eyebrow lifted. “Can’t you smell my decision on me?”</p><p>Hux’s eyes were glittering, and he licked his lips, then went to his knees in front of Kylo and undid his pants, letting them drop to the floor. Using his claws, he ripped open the sides of Kylo’s skivvies, and tore them away. He growled, and shoved his face into Kylo’s crotch, pushing his nose between his folds and inhaled deeply.</p><p>Kylo moaned softly as Hux made a blissful purr in his throat and stuck his tongue deep into Kylo’s cunt, tasting him. His strong hands gripped Kylo’s thick thighs, claws pricking gently as he buried in face in his folds, churring as he licked and tasted, inhaling Kylo’s scent with a greedy snuffle. </p><p>“You… oh, <em>Kylo</em>,” he moaned. “You’re…”</p><p>Kylo flushed. He’d stopped his testosterone, and had started a regimen of hormones to make himself fertile again- because he’d decided to give Hux what he’d asked for. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Kylo,” Hux had said softly, curled around his mate after they’d made love. “I want to have pups with you.” </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Kylo had blinked into the darkness, his hands pausing as they stroked the crest of Hux’s fur along his spine- something that always made Hux melt into a purring puddle of contented goo. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“You- what?”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hux had lifted his head from Kylo’s chest and licked the underside of Kylo’s jaw, his eyes glittering in the low light. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“The galaxy is ours. You’re Supreme Leader, and I will forever be your loyal Hound. We have almost everything we could ever want- but I want a family with you. I want to give you a litter of pups, to raise them with you, love them, watch them grow into perfect, beautiful adults. I want to start a pack all our own with you to inherit this galaxy we’ve conquered,” he’d said softly, his throat rumbling, his eyes soft and wide. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“You want a family. With me.” Kylo was flabbergasted.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“I do, but … if that’s not comfortable for you, we don’t have to. We could adopt pups from my homeworld. I wasn’t the first pup taken from their pack, and I won’t be the last.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Kylo had gone silent, going back to stroking Hux’s crest. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Can I think about it? There’s a lot of … intricate details I have to see to in order to have children,” he’d finally said. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hux had sighed contentedly and nuzzled under Kylo’s chin again. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Take all the time you need, my mate.”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Hux was looking up at him adoringly, and Kylo could see the back of his tunic rising as his fur bristled in excitement, and the crotch of his pants was slightly tented and wet from his drooling erection. He kissed the the dark coarse hair between Kylo’s thighs and whined. </p><p>“You’re ovulating,” he murmured, drool running out of the corner of his mouth as he buried his face into Kylo’s cunt again, inhaling the scent of him, licking, licking, <em>licking</em> at his cunt, flicking his swollen cock with the tip of his tongue, making Kylo gasp and jerk his hips against his mouth. </p><p>“And you’re in Fervour…” Kylo said softly. “Take me to bed and put pups in my belly?”</p><p>Hux was on his feet in an instant, sweeping Kylo into his arms and carrying him to the bed. It never failed to amaze Kylo how Hux’s body belied his strength, especially when he was in Fervour. It was rather thrilling to have Hux be the one to carry him, sweep him off his feet and whisk him away to bed. Being so tall and broad, he’d thought he’d always be the one to do the sweeping. </p><p>Hux laid Kylo on the bed and began stripping his uniform off- and Kylo wasted no time pulling off his own clothing. They were both naked in record time, and Kylo got on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Hux, his cunt glistening in the light, soaked from Hux’s earlier attention and his own need. He looked at Hux over his shoulder, wiggling his hips tantalisingly. </p><p>“Mount me, Cuán.”</p><p>“Perfect mate,” Hux hissed, and was on him in seconds, his rapidly hardening cock slipping into Kylo’s cunt with a slick sound, the drooling head filling him with slick precome. </p><p>“Ah!” Kylo sighed, arching his back as Hux hilted himself inside, filling his cunt completely, stretching him before his hips began working in earnest. </p><p>Hux gripped Kylo’s narrow hips as he bent over Kylo, his hips pumping quick and furiously as he humped and pounded at his mate. His breaths came fast and shallow, peppered with churrs and growls as he nipped and licked at the back of Kylo’s neck. He had to be careful- Kylo wasn’t Arkanan, he didn’t have the thick crest of fur that would allow him to bite hard and yank. </p><p>He did understand why Kylo had asked him if he’d expressed his venom that morning, though. He’d been planning on having Kylo mount him, breed him, give him his seed to try for pups. The thrill of that knowledge alone made his arousal all the stronger, and his cock twitched and swelled inside his mate’s soft, warm wet cunt. </p><p>“I love you,” he growled. “I love you, Kylo. I love you, I love you, I love you.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Kylo gasped, pushing backwards, tilting his hips to let more of Hux’s cock into him, feeling the head bump his cervix- which caused him some pain, and he adjusted again with a wince. Hux sensed his discomfort and nuzzled his neck, purring, before changing his own angle to keep his mate comfortable and resuming his rutting. </p><p>“Fill my cunt, flood my womb with your seed, Cuán,” he panted. “Put your pups in my belly.”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” Hux growled, his voice strained. “My mate, my perfect mate, my beloved Kylo. Take my seed, my precious darling, father my pups, let me breed you.” </p><p>His hand moved to slid between Kylo’s thighs, his claws extended, but his touch careful, mindful of those claws as he took Kylo’s cock between his fingertips and rolled it, stroked it with calloused fingerpads. </p><p>“Going to breed your fertile, beautiful womb, give you my pups- our pups. A beautiful, strong litter,” he purred. “I love you, Kylo, love you so much.” </p><p>The more he thrust into Kylo, felt his warm cunt wrapped around his cock, their fluids slipping between them, the pulsing of Kylo’s cunt as he stimulated his cock, the more his own cock began to swell. His stomach was tightening, his loins growing hot, and his balls dropped from his slit as they began to fill. </p><p>He was close to coming, and there would be no going back once he did. Arkanans were prolific, and so were Skywalkers, from what he understood of Kylo’s family. Hux didn’t lay fertile eggs, as his sexual organs didn’t allow for it, but he could- and did- ejaculate plenty of sperm, and it would get Kylo with pup if his ovulation had gone as nature intended it. </p><p>Arkanans with testicles could ejaculate close to a billion sperm per ejaculation- nearly five times the amount of a human- and Arkanans with ovaries produced hardy ovum that survived a full 48 hours longer in the womb than a human’s. It didn’t take long, or much effort for Arkanans to breed with their human cousins, and even less with their own kind. </p><p>If Kylo didn’t want this, he’d have to tell Hux <em>now</em>. </p><p>“<em>Last chance</em>,” he whispered into Kylo’s ear, his breath scalding hot. “Tell me if you really want this- if you really want my pups, to bear my children, start our family, Kylo. Because otherwise, in a few minutes, less than that, I am going to <em>fill</em> you and you <em>will</em> get pregnant. If you don’t, if you’re not ready, I will pull out and come on your back, and I won’t be upset, we’ll just try again later.” </p><p>Kylo pressed his hips back against Hux’s hips and looked over his shoulder with a determined expression that was only tempered with his arousal, excitement and affection. </p><p>“If I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t have started any of it, Cuán,” he said firmly, giving Hux’s cock a squeeze with his kegels. “Now mount me, hard, and <em>knot me.</em>”</p><p>Hux moaned, low in his throat, and resumed his pounding- and his knot began to swell. A few strokes with a shifted angle, and the tip of his cock brushed against Kylo’s g-spot, prodding and poking it. Kylo let out a sharp cry, and his cunt convulsed around Hux’s cock. </p><p>“Good,” he panted. “Good, come for me, beautiful, my mate, my love, father of my pups.” </p><p>Kylo wailed as Hux’s knot swelled and stretched him, his cunt gripping tightly around the narrow base and pulling Hux’s cock deep inside and the softly pointed tip against his cervix. As the convulsions of his orgasm squeezed and pulled the knot inside, locking them together, Hux let go, and <em>came</em>. </p><p>He could <em>feel</em> Kylo’s cervix opening pressed against the tip of his cock, could feel how the tip was nestled in that perfect depression, primed for fertilising his mate, and between that and the squeezing, milking motions of Kylo’s cunt, Hux let himself go, and came. </p><p>He shot rope after rope of semen into Kylo’s fertile, waiting womb, filling him with millions, nearly a billion sperm, all of which would flood him in search of that waiting ovum to make their pup- or pups, as in multiple, if they were lucky. </p><p>Hux panted, going limp against Kylo’s back, and Kylo flumped face first onto the bed, his trembling limbs unable to hold them both up. Hux rolled them onto their sides and nuzzled into the back of Kylo’s neck, churring as he rubbed his nose into the sweat damp hair. </p><p>“I love you,” he purred. “My beautiful mate. Beautiful, incredible mate. Mine. My love.” </p><p>Kylo sighed, shifting, testing the tie of Hux’s knot inside him, and Hux winced. </p><p>“Urf. Don’t do that, Kylo,” Hux growled. “That hurts.” </p><p>“That is one hell of a knot,” Kylo commented quietly, exhausted, but content as he pressed back into Hux. </p><p>“Lights, five percent,” Hux called, bringing the room to near darkness and helping Kylo wiggle them under the blankets. He chuffed and snuggled as close as he could, spooning his mate lovingly. He slid a hand over Kylo’s waist and down over to his belly. He splayed his fingers over Kylo’s soft stomach, kneading it gently, lovingly. </p><p>“Do you think it took?” Kylo asked softly, covering Hux’s hand with his own and threading his fingers through his. Hux purred. </p><p>“If it didn’t, I’ll be surprised, given my own virility, and the prolific nature of my species, as well as the prolific reputation of your family, but if it didn’t?”</p><p>He kissed Kylo’s throat, continuing to churr. </p><p>“We’ll just try again, won’t we?” he said, and grinned wickedly into the dark. </p><p>“After all, I want to give our pup some siblings, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>